


Too Much to Drink

by Safeword (MeltinRain)



Category: star-cross, 恋してしまった星の王子 | Star-Crossed Myth
Genre: Bukkake, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Gangbang, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Incest Kink, Multi, My First Smut, My First Work in This Fandom, Shadow Dui joins in the fun, Teorus is a little shit, The boys all REALLY love you, This wasn't my idea really, You were all expecting it, definitely not safe for work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 01:58:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17458448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeltinRain/pseuds/Safeword
Summary: Teorus has a brilliant idea to solve everyone's problems. You shouldn't have trusted Teorus, but everyone is collectively responsible...right? NSFW, PwP.





	1. Four Gods and a Woman Walk into a Bar

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is EXPLICIT, proceed at your own risk! Read the warnings as this may contain some content that may trigger some. You can probably tell by the gangbang tag that this is not going to be vanilla. And yes, this is my first smut fic here. If you like it, please leave a comment to show your appreciation. Enjoy <3

* * *

 

..

...

....

 

In retrospect, you should've known it was a bad idea. It'd come from Teorus after all. It'd been a year since those Gods had fallen from the heavens and right into your life. A crazy year in which they'd wanted to force you into servitude for one of them in order to lift the curse. You'd talked them out of it by the skin of your teeth. Most of them, as your affections for them grew, were at least able to use their powers within the vicinity of the mansion. In time, several of the gods had accepted you as their friend if not more. You enjoyed dropping by their mansion for these gods in particular and sampling the heavenly ambrosia that couldn't found anywhere on earth. And who could say no to company with dashing fine men?

It was one of these days, over several beers or ambrosia alike, that a question occurred to Teorus. He'd been curious about how lifting the curse worked, and you had too, since no one really knew the specifics of anything to do with it. Huedhaut, Aigonorus, and Dui had joined the two of you for drinks as well.

"Can you really only lift one curse, I wonder?" Teorus' honey eyes scanned your face as he contemplated the King of the Heaven's words.

You shrugged, figuring that you would be the least likely person to have the answer. You weren't in the happiest of moods due to a screw-up at work and feeling guilty about it. Huedhaut had picked up your low spirits and couldn't help his curiosity.

"Is something the matter?"

"Work. Life just hasn't been any fun for me lately." You grumbled while nursing your glass. It was your only source of comfort after all - it wasn't like you had a pair of arms to cry into. Actually, how long had it been since you had a boyfriend?

Dui studied your tense form, half-slumped towards your drink, and gave you an encouraging smile. "Things will work out, don't worry."

"Thank you sweetie." Your mood brightened as you watched his face color at the term of endearment. You knew about his alter-ego and had accepted that Dui was two personalities, and once he'd warmed to you he was surprisingly fun to tease. However, you didn't pick up the way Huedhaut's eyes had narrowed at the two of you, nor how Aigonorus' mouth had pressed into a hard line.

"Oh I've got it! A way to solve your problems and ours!" Teorus' melodious voice interrupted your conversation, and he skipped his way over to you in full confidence that his idea was guaranteed to work.

You sighed and nearly rolled your eyes. There he went again - Teorus with his ingenious plans that usually involved…well, you could use some right about now. Some more beer filled your mouth as you attempted to push away the insane thought.

"You like us, right? All you need to do then is have sex with all of us!"

_Pfft!_

Three sets of eyes pierced him with a stare. You were too busy hacking on your ambrosia-beer to do more than cough, furiously pounding your chest to get it out of your lungs and into your stomach. Shit, did he just say that?

"What a ridiculous idea." Huedhaut was the first to gather his bearings, shooting a displeased frown at Teorus. Having worked together for several centuries, he was accustomed to Teorus' outlandish method of problem-solving. But this was the first time he was at a loss for words.

Teorus watched his companions process his words to little effect with a disappointed pout. Evidently he needed an ally for these hard-heads and his attention turned to you, simultaneously having a fit and trying to calm yourself down. A conspiratorial grin crept up his face as he leaned against the table next to you.

"What do _you_ think?"

Like a deer caught in headlights, you were suddenly the focus of all of the men in the room. Well, this wasn't any less awkward. As the initial surprise and ensuing coughing up a lung subsided, your disbelief gave way to contemplation. Sleep with a bunch of gods all at once? No way.

You wanted to shake your head, but then your mind looped back to that previous thought were you hadn't had any. And now there were potentially four devastatingly attractive men in front of you. You reminded yourself that they were friends. Friends. Friends who could sleep with each other?

"O-Of course not…" Your reply had all the conviction of someone denying having eaten the last cookie with crumbs around her mouth. Unfortunately Teorus wasn't kind enough to accept your words at face value. Especially because you'd tilted your head down on the floor like you were talking directly to it.

"Something tells me that you don't really believe that." Teorus voiced out the thoughts of the other men who'd watched your reaction, with shock, disbelief, and curiosity.

"I-I do." You were still talking to the floor. A slender finger under your chin lifted your face to Teorus'. You wondered if his golden hair was as soft as it looked. Was he gentle with his lovemaking? He looked like he'd be…

"Your face is flushed." Teorus mouth was curved into a shit-eating grin, snapping you out of your fantasies. "I knew it."

"Ugh…" You pushed his finger out of your way and buried your face in your hands, counting to ten. You weren't going to pray to the gods to save you because they were the very source of your trouble. Summoning up your courage, you gave a small nod in front of the men that you'd grown quite fond of. "I mean, it might help all of you, right?"

" _Riiight…_ " You frowned at the way Teorus' drawled his words, but you had no comeback to the truth. They definitely wouldn't be the only ones 'helped' here.

"Mmm…Aigonorus?" Teorus looked at his other colleague, guessing that he might be a little more amenable to his suggestion.

For his part, Aigonorus evaluated his choices…in all honesty, he'd dreamed of you in ways that he never thought you'd entertain. Though he had been slightly more motivated overall since you'd persuaded him to give love a chance again, you were the best wake-up call to his sleepy mood. The idea of having you seemed to have banished all of his sleepiness. He knew you loved all the other men here as you did him, and maybe this was a chance to tip the scales in his favor?

"…Ok."

For his part, Huedhaut simply looked at the growing majority with confusion. He was trying to wrap his head around the fact that you, his reincarnated former goddess, was even considering this. Your reincarnation would have never…would she? It was true that he still loved you, loved you even more now that he'd found you.

"A human lying with gods…not to mention four of them…She could get hurt." Dui's warning washed over you like a cold bath.

"Is that true?" You were a little concerned for the first time upon hearing that sex with them could have consequences. You had work on Monday, after all.

Teorus' smile shrank and he grumbled under his breath. Of course the Department of Punishments existed to make his life harder. "Sure it's not guaranteed you won't get some bruises, but Dui's being paranoid. I promise."

"She deserves to know the risks." Dui glared back at him, his hands clenched into fists. He could feel _that_ presence within his mind starting to stir and he tried to calm himself down and avoid triggering a change. It was a good thing that _he_ was a heavy sleeper.

"I won't hurt her." Aigonorus stepped towards you and wrapped around your waist, eliciting a small yelp from you. Mmm, you _were_ as soft as you looked. You trembled slightly as you felt his strong chest against your back. Man, how did he find the time to work out with all that napping? Huedhaut's glass cracked slightly in his grip as he pinned his gaze to the other man.

Teorus sighed at the tension that'd returned to the atmosphere and counted his blessings. He had enough people on board to test out his theory, anyway. And…he wasn't giving up quite yet on the other two that were clearly wavering. But with proud men like those two, he felt it was better to let them come to you.

"Alright, let's do it in my bedroom. It's not uncommon to hear loud noises there." With a wink at your rapidly heating face, he lightly gripped your hand and snapped his fingers. The three of you appeared in his bedroom and you looked at the suspicious tube that Teorus had suddenly acquired.

"Where did you-nevermind." You knew it was pointless to ask, and Aignorous' hands had already started to wander up the front of your body and under your shirt.

You felt the brunette lay gentle kisses on the top of your head, a sense of security spreading through the spots graced by his lips. He was so careful with you, sensing your nervousness. You deserved his best, and Aignorous had never wanted to excel at a task more.

With a soft gasp, you felt his hand slide under your shirt and you trembled, unexpectedly looking right into Teorus' deep gaze. It'd been so long that you were sensitive that his gaze was creating a desire within you. A desire to touch and be touched. The friction of Aignorous' hand trailing up your waist made you close your eyes and shiver.

"Do you want me to take it off?" Aignorous' voice was a steady anchor as your mind grew hazy. It was easy for you to give into the warmth you were craving with him and you nodded. You wanted him to unwrap his gift himself. To your surprise, he made quick work of your outerlayers, tossing them to the ground. You'd thought he'd peel the fabric off slowly, but he must have noticed, because he smiled at you dotingly and whispered in your ear. "Another time."

You smiled back - you'd given the choice to him after all, and all thoughts vanished as he placed his mouth on the curve of your neck and sucked the skin hungrily. Aignorous could feel your knees buckle under his touch and he braced you steadily as he continued his slow trail of kisses down your shoulder. He was trying to get a sense of what you liked more, inwardly sighing with regret at Teorus' budding impatience. 

"What-" A yelp came from you as you felt busy hands making their way under the silk fabric of your skirt. Through wobbly focus - because Aignorous had noticed your weak points-  you looked down and into Teorus' honey eyes. He in turn, gave you a look of complete innocence.

"I have to make sure you're ready, after all." His devilish fingers were an obvious contradiction to that angelic persona as they looped around your lace underwear and tugged them down to your ankles. "I could've simply ripped these off, but I kept them in one piece for you. Aren't I considerate?"

"Yeah, so- _oh-_ considerate." Aigonorus was doing his best to make your sarcasm lose coherence, and it was starting to work. You whimpered as you felt his hand cup your breast, just as mischievous fingers crawled up your inner thighs to stroke the surface of your labia. Teorus' gaze seemed to burn itself between your barely spread legs to the point you felt goosebumps on your hot, damp skin. His fingers brushed around the sensitive areas, lazily dragging his touch along the plump mound. Another hand tightened around the curve of your ass. A helpless moan left you, lowering to a hiss as Aigonorus squeezed your breast as if to remind you he was still there.

He was, but… you gasped weakly at the one wreaking havoc on your lower half with his agonizingly slow pace. Those damned hands. "Teorus…"

"I would, my love, but wait for our guests. You're so wet that I won't need that bottle after all…"

"What guests-" You started to say, your mind focused only on the touch of Teorus below you, and his fellow partner in crime behind you. Then a very familiar guest appeared out of thin air - those striking blue eyes you'd recognize anywhere. The last to arrive only scanned the room for a split second before landing on your state of undress.

You screamed as a hand pinched your hard nipple and fingers plunged into your already-sensitive walls without warning. Your body spasmed around Teorus' relentless fingers that rubbed and stroked in a way that left you needy and wanting. By now, your face was flushed beyond composure and all you could do was gasp at Huedhaut and Dui's wide eyes. Your entire body was shivering, shivering under the attention of all four men.

"Come to enjoy the show?" Teorus' sang over your mixed gasps and moans, enjoying the way Huedhaut and Dui's eyes roamed over your trembling, naked form on display. You could barely stand, much less remember what embarrassment felt like. Aignorous' firm hand guided your face to his, and seared your mouth with a hot kiss. You moaned even deeper as his hands played with your breasts and toyed with their brown peaks. His tongue delved past your lips and his teeth scraped your lips.

Being the first to kiss you, Aigonorus felt a sense of accomplishment as your tongue pushed against his and you earnestly met his touch with as much passion. He could tell you really loved the feeling of his mouth on yours, made more apparent by Teorus' comments.

"Wow, she's squeezing me even tighter now." Not to be outdone, Teorus had figured out the same and lowered his face to your dripping arousal. A slimy appendage rubbed against your swelling nub as his fingers worked into you. You nearly passed out right then. As Aigorous' tongue explored the inner softness of your mouth, another was greedily lapping up the honey flooding out of you. Your hands naturally drifted to the back of Teorus' head, pressing that silver tongue deeper into your folds. 

And you could feel even more, the hot gazes of your audience on your body. Huedhaut shifted uncomfortably as he watched your writhing form and felt the tightening of his pants. Though he was supposed to be the rational one, he couldn't help but stare as he watched your thighs clench under Teorus, and your mouth seize Aigonorus' lips. He'd never pictured you so…wild.

Dui's mouth was open with the intent to raise an objection…yet he couldn't find it in himself to voice any of it. Despite knowing he should leave right then, his feet remained firmly planted on the ground and his gaze fixed on you.

With a smack of his lips thoroughly covered in your juices, Teorus released you to look at the other two guests who were clearly planning to stay. He looked like the Cheshire cat as he watched the naysayers with a glint in his eye.

"Are you two only planning to watch?"

"I'm here to make sure she's…safe." Dui remembered his original intentions and rehearsed it on auto-pilot. But it wasn't very convincing as he simply watched you without moving. If he did, he wasn't sure he could trust himself to go in the right direction.

"I…" Huedhaut was trying to come up something more creative, but the sight of you impatiently tugging off Aigonorus' coat and shirt in between kisses had stalled his normally very witty brain.

"I thought so." Teorus' satisfied sarcasm was complimented with him removing his jacket as well while he watched you stroke your hands down Aigonorus' well-built chest. At first he'd only planned to enjoy your reactions, but unexpectedly the blond found himself wanting more of your attention on him.

He'd be missing out if he took any more digs at the slowpokes, so he stripped off the rest of his clothes and headed back to you. By now your limbs were tangled with Aigonorus'  and your mouth had latched onto one nipple while your thumb teased the other. The curly-haired brunette moaned, his eyes closed as if in prayer to you.

A familiar set of naughty fingers sliding down your lower stomach had you gasping. Gasping as the feeling of something hard, hot and thick pressed against your ass. You whined at how much of a brat Teorus was being - _oh balls-_ as his hand returned to its familiar home, sliding its wet digits against your red, erect clit. You resolved to pay further attention to Aigonorus and slanted your trembling mouth against his other nipple. Aigonorus did his part to hold your waist steady as his short breaths sped up. He grunted as he felt your nails claw down the side of his back. The pants he was wearing stiffened as his fully erect cock twitched.

"Can I be on top?" You leaned into Aigonorus' chest, panting in his ear. He nodded, yanked the last of his clothes off, and sank down to lie on the floor. Missing your soft skin on his shaft already, Teorus let go of you with a pout. He watched as you straddled Aigonorus with knees on both sides of his pelvis. Your body was already tense with anticipation. Your hands gripped the shaft between curly dark brown hairs, ears graced with the sound of a low moan from the man under you.

You looked deep into his dark eyes, internally preparing yourself.  You were going to cross the line.  With your hand lining him up to your willing entrance, you sank inch by inch down the head of his length. A light blush had spread on his cheeks as he gazed at you in adoration. The last shreds of embarrassment faded away from your heart as you lifted your hips away from him, before sinking down deeper this time. Aigonorus was so big. You embraced it as he filled you in every single way.

His name on lingered on your mouth like a mantra. Deeper and deeper, until he was buried to the hilt inside of you.

Aigonorus was so full of love, love for you for sharing yourself with him. You were so hot, wet, and tight it made him dizzy. It was test of self-control not to use his hands to guide your hips down his waiting cock. He treasured each one of your firsts that you gave to him freely. Having an audience as you claimed him simply made it better. You were his as much as he was yours.

Teorus' teeth wore at his lower lip before he grabbed the lube and crawled towards your body. He'd be damned if he let that slacker hog all your love. You mewled as his hand, slathered with the fluid, snuck under you to stroke your rear entrance. With a firm hand, Teorus' digits pushed past your rectum and into your ass.

 _Ass!_ You cursed him inwardly, unable to say the actual words because you were too busy letting out another moan. As your hips developed a rhythm around Aigonorus, the fingers fondling your anal walls matched it. You clenched around the cock inside you as Teorus' persistently stretched the opening. Those hands felt so, _so_ decadent and awfully good.

A whimper from you told Teorus that you were waiting for him too. With a grunt, he ground the head of his stiff cock against your thoroughly relaxed and dripping wall, and right as your hips lowered again, thrust himself into you.

You screamed for the second time, your walls violently trembling at the feeling of embracing both cocks completely. If it wasn't for Teorus' firm grip, you would've collapsed. Every fibre of your body felt like it was twitching with sheer ecstasy on the cocktail of pain and pleasure. The blonde guided your shivering body through the next several thrusts, as your belly clenched at the feeling of being taken.

There was nothing else in your mind in that moment than the physical love of these two gods. You took everything they gave, your eyes closing in reflex as you savored the chaos of their passion. Your shins trembled as they braced against the floor. Teoru panted as Aigonorus murmured your name as you did his.

Teorus savored the honesty of your ass reaching and pulling him deeper into you. Your muscles clenched against him so hard he wanted to lose himself inside you even more, but you had to get used to this slowly. By the sound of your moans, he knew you were starting to cave to the heat of his body. Aignorus grunted, his cock twitching and hardening within you as he felt another rapid thrust behind your inner walls. He'd never experienced a woman like this…and you were the only one that he could ever enjoy doing this with.

Your world was rapidly spinning out of control.

"Too…too _-ah!_ " _Too big, too much._ Everything was too intense that your nerves were frayed. The only feeling you could concentrate was on the wave that you rode closer to the brink. Which was why you were surprised when you saw a pair of legs in front of you. You looked up into blue eyes darkened with sinful desire.

"H-Hued…" Your mouth stammered out the only part of his name you could manage in your current state. His gaze on you, as lusty as it was, held the same fondness you'd seen in the others. His cheeks were tinged with rose, made more apparent as your eyes drank in his naked form.

"May I…?" He walked cautiously towards you as if he were scared of alarming you. Huedhaut knew what you wanted, and he very much wanted to grant your wish. Though he'd never thought you could be so uninhibited, the truth was he was more than pleased you were such a surprise.

" _Please_ …" Your entire being ached for this gentle and clever man that you reached out towards him, and pressed your face against his pelvis. With eager hands, you grabbed the back of his firm buttocks and planted a kiss on the bottom of his shaft. Huedhaut groaned deeply at the sensation and could do little else at the sight of you licking your way from the bottom to the top of the erect head. On another day, you'd be more considerate, but the taste of his sweat and musk and your overstimulated arousal filled you with urgency. Your lips closed firmly around his head, before taking him further inside of your mouth pooled with saliva.

You moaned as two already very passionate men thrust into you even harder, forcing you to accidentally take more of Hued than you planned. Hued couldn't help himself at your wide-eyed look of surprise. He placed his hands on the back of your head, and growled as he humped the slimy flesh of your tongue. The sensation of his strong grip and the groans low in his throat triggered something inside of you to entrust your body to him. You were certain Huedhaut had always done his best to protect you and would never harm you.

"Good girl…" Huedhaut felt himself harden even more at the sight of you giving yourself completely to him. His thrusts were soft and his breaths were heavy and harsh. The pleasure of having the woman of his dreams suck lovingly and envelop his shaft in her lovely mouth was indescribable. Your moans, spurred on further by the shuddering of your body as the two men between your thighs edged you closer, vibrated around his cock now drenched in your flavor. You loved his praise. The look on his eyes filled with both arousal and sincerity.

His whole being delighted at the sight of you worshipping him, his fingers enmeshed in your hair. You'd accepted him as he was, in the way that was wholly you. He who thought he could watch over you from a distance, soon realized that he couldn’t give you up over the past year. He adored the way your eyes lit up, the way you smiled at him, and now the way you were greedily devouring his frustrated cock.  To him you were the most heavenly sin.

You could only moan as the love of three men surged over you. Pushed you out into a sea where the only thing you knew was pleasure. You hit your own peak as, with a cry, you felt Aigonorus cum, the heat of his seed leaking out of your connected bodies. Teorus was next, and he let out a breathy grunt, a sensation of warm liquid spilling in your belly. You buried Huedhaut in your throat as far as you could go, as if to have an anchor for the rampant aftershocks running throughout your body. In response, he pushed you even closer towards him and squeezed his eyes shut as he came with a low grunt.

The thick milk slid down your throat into your belly and you swallowed on instinct. Bitter, but very, very hot. Some of it past the swollen breasts that Aigonorus had fondled, and down towards the expanse of dark curls that Teorus had buried his hand in. Your body, still coming down from your high, was prevented from toppling over by Huedhaut's firm and sweaty arms. Which were quickly distracted as Teorus brought your head to his and slanted his mouth over yours.

"Teorus…" As your lips parted, you whined at sight of the troublemaker. His cum leaking from your exposed ass sent tremors through your body. You were trying to make it clear that you'd only let this happen because it was him.

"Thank you, my love." Teorus understood what you were trying to say and his eyes were warm with affection for you. His mouth could taste Huedhaut, but more than that, he could taste the flavor that was distinctly you. Burying his face in your hair, his nose was filled with your scent. Aignorous had sat up and, taking advantage of the blonde's inattention, grabbed your chin back to his, planting another kiss to your bruised lips. He committed the sight of your flushed face, and the lust and love deep in your heart to his memory.

As you leaned against his body to catch your breath, you saw Huedhaut crouch down with smoldering eyes. Leaning into his face, you kissed him gently, before moaning as his tongue dragged against yours, as if to erase the traces of the two that came before him. You trembled at Aigonorus' possessive arm around your waist and Huedhaut's mouth insistent on biting and sucking every inch of your plump flesh.

"Hey!" An angry shout suddenly cut your rendezvous short and you turned towards the last man in the room. Instead of Dui’s calm smile you were met with a furious glare as Shadow Dui looked right at you. "You've got some courage, leaving me out."

In other instances, perhaps you'd feel threatened, but right now all your oversexed mind could think of was how he'd taste. It must have shown, for Shadow Dui's scowl settled into a devious grin. "I've been a very patient man up until now. The other me disappeared right when you came."

"Dui…" You whimpered at the sight of him while your body was recovering from overstimulation. Even though your hair was matted with sweat, your breaths were coming out in pants, and your legs were shaking… you still wanted more.

"You just had three gods and now you want another one." Shadow Dui smirked as he slipped off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt. Your eyes clung to his lean body as he let the rest of his clothes fall away while he stalked towards you, predator to prey. You only wanted to run towards him, or you would if you had any strength left in your legs.  Instead, your eyes crawled over every inch of his skin in the desire to forever remember what he looked like underneath that uniform.

His cock showed his clear arousal, and you found yourself shivering at the sight. And promptly distracted as Teorus pulled you back to kiss your neck already red with plenty of marks from the not-so-sleepy god. The blonde pulled back, wearing a honey-eyed gaze tinged with amusement. "Don't count me out yet."

"I've only started." Huedhaut tugged your shaky hand up to him to lay a kiss on the back of your knuckles. The gaze he rested on you was positively searing.

"We'll have to make it work." The curly-haired brunette was also reluctant to let go as he pulled you to him, burying his face in your breasts.

Oh gods. You trembled at the idea of having all four men.  You were a very unlucky girl, to have earned the attention of so many gods. But also very lucky.

Yes, very, very lucky.

 

* * *

 


	2. An Unexpected Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the adventure continues <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where all the other tags that didn't show up in the previous chapter make their entrance. WARNING: Triggering content in this chapter!

* * *

 

 

..

...

....

 

"Hold on." You turned around to look at Teorus who was clinging to you and dangerously close to moving his dick into you again. "You are _not_ putting that in my vagina."

"What? Why?" Teorus tilted his head and looked at you questioningly.

"That's just been in my ass! Go shower." The gods looked at you in surprise - they hadn't even considered that it was a problem for humans. After all, gods were immortal with bodies free from any filth. Problems like infection didn't exist for them.

"I'll snap my fingers and be done with it."

"I am not fucking you again until you take an actual bath." For some reason, you could accept people teleporting, flying, anything by snapping their fingers. But you could not accept that his junk would be clean without water and soap.

"Aww…"

"Teorus, get the fuck out of here." Shadow Dui snarled, mad that the cow was cutting into his time with you. Plus he didn't want you distracted by something as stupid and mundane as that.

"Go away Teo." The brunette nuzzled his curly head in the nook of your shoulder. Aigonorus would happily use any reason to get rid of another competitor for your affections.

"Teo, you promised she wouldn't be injured." Huedhaut raised an eyebrow and pointed out rationally, his hand intertwining your sweaty fingers with his.

Between your raised hackles and the anger of the other gods, the blonde had no way to stay. Teorus pouted, but he snapped his fingers to head to the baths. He'd get you back for this later.

As he vanished, Shadow Dui turned back to you with a grin that was more like a snarl. "Now where were we?"

You trembled, not with fear, but with longing. The other two gods glanced at each other and reached a mutual understanding. Aigonorus picked lifted your waist up while Huedhaut snuck under you. It happened in a split-second.

By the time you'd figured out what had happened, the two gods had lined themselves with your sensitive, swollen holes, and plunged deep into you. Your yelp dipped into a heavy moan as the sensation of flesh on slimy flesh overwhelmed you. Rivets of white juices seeped out from both your ass and pussy where you were connected, the two heavy cocks slaking their thirst with you. 

Shadow Dui's eyes widened with the audaciousness of his fellow dieties. He watched shiny opaque liquid drip down your chin. None of them had bothered to clean you up and judging from your depraved grunts and pleas for more, you liked it that way. He was already so hard that he wasn't content with watching. With a curse, he advanced upon your inebriated form, and ground his proud cock against your mouth.

"Open up." You opened up your mouth at his words, lips landing eagerly on their new visitor. You could taste the salt of the precum and his frustration as he grunted and shoved the head into you. You tried not to gag, but you did choke a bit.

"You need to relax." Shadow Dui pointed out not so helpfully. You wanted to glare at him, but the feeling of two throbbing erections grinding deep inside you didn't allow that. Instead, you allowed him to firmly but gently grab you by the head and guide himself out slightly. After your discomfort had subsided, he eased back into your throat. Your heart softened at his thoughtfulness. Despite his tough exterior, he was actually a very considerate man. That was Dui, no matter the persona.

Dui's breaths sped up as he felt your throat slacken against him. He pushed himself slightly deeper to the point where he'd seen you be able to take the navy-haired god in your arousal. Your slick throat, mixed with saliva and the juices from the previous god, wrapped around him in a soft hug. His body shuddered. You were so…unbridled. He craved to taste more of you, enjoyed seeing you on your knees fully serving him. He adored you for your strong will, your heart, and the fact that you'd share it with all of him. Never had Shadow Dui felt truly accepted by any other person until he met you.

Shadow Dui wanted to show you all the affection you deserved. All of them did. You were more beautiful bathed in their lust than any goddess in the heavens. You whimpered as Aignorous and Huedhaut hit two particular spots that made you seize. Your pussy clamped around Huedhaut and he groaned as your spasms washed over his sensitive cock. Aigonorous felt your rectum squeeze him so hard he couldn't help thrusting even more fiercely into your reddened ass.

With closed eyes and your heart on the verge of bursting, you savored the feeling of the gods seeking their pleasure with you. Your hands on Shadow Dui's ass were shaky as you angled your head further against Dui's inner thighs. Shadow Dui growled in approval at the sight of you taking more of him in each time. He loved the feeling of your lips on his dick as it utterly soaked in your messy mouth.

It wasn't long before you came for the second time that day. You let out a sharp whimper as your entire body shook, yielding to the sparks of pleasure that danced upon every fibre of your being. In a final desperate thrust, Huedhaut's shaft buried itself inside you and released. The tremors shook his body were so intense he shut his eyes in bliss. You were his goddess.

Aigonorus felt himself unravel inside your tight, fleshy ass, unable to control himself anymore. He groaned your name against the top of your dazed head as he thrust fondly against the body that had sent him into rapture. Love, love was all he wanted from you. His heart shook at the joy of having his feelings returned.

The vibrations through your mouth surged around Shadow Dui's nearly spent cock. He ground himself against the ridges of your throat while his seed spilled out, wanting you to taste him all the way down to your belly. He wanted to mark your mouth with his flavor. Your whole body was shaking with euphoria as he gathered you in his arms. He kissed the top of your fluttering eyelids with a gentle hum. Your eyes flew open as you realized that it was Dui.

"When…when did you switch?"

"Right after we..came." The pleasure and overwhelming love he'd felt as Shadow Dui had overflowed into Dui as your lovemaking played out. He couldn't deny that it felt so right to hold your naked frame against his chest. All of Dui wanted you.

You moaned lightly at your swollen breasts being squeezed by a pair of rough, large hands. Curls brushed against your head as the sleepy god nuzzled against you for the last time today. It felt peaceful.

"Thank you." Aigonorus staggered to his feet, and laid a farewell kiss on the top of your head before vanishing with a snap of his fingers. You figured that he was heading to the baths. Beneath you, Huedhaut's fingers grazed your glistening inner thighs.

"I…I'm going to need a time-out." You sighed, as Dui resumed running his hands down the expanse of your body in fascination. He hadn't really been satiated yet.

Eventually, you found yourself ready to take them again. Huedhaut got to up from under you to let Dui lie between your legs. The navy-haired god's body was already craving the feel of yours again, as he dipped the head of his erection against the curve of your ass.

"Hued…" You whined, not sure whether you wished for him to stop or keep going. At his velvety voice uttering assurances against your ear, your body leaned into his ministrations.

You cried out when both of them thrust into you. Your body was spent and yet it couldn’t get enough of the two men you loved marking you from the inside out. Huedhaut suckled on your neck as fleshy walls flooded with the cum of two other gods drenched his dick. Dui's fluttering gaze admired the view of your slippery hips lowered around his erection.

"Dui…" You called out for the other god as you engulfed him in passion. His rapid pants with each drop of your hips embedded themselves in your mind. Composed Dui, kind Dui. This man seeking the company of your flesh was also Dui. Seeing another side of this complex man turned you on like no other.

All of you were lost in the haze of pleasure when the bedroom door opened. Your head turned towards it, thinking one of your other lovers had returned. Instead, a man with long braided hair and teal eyes walked in and stared at all of you in muted interest. Despite it all, he was so beautiful the sight of him took your breath away.

"I'm looking for my son, Teorus."

"H-Hued, s-stop!" Your eyes widened upon the realization that _a stranger_ was in front of you, yelping as Huedhaut buried himself inside you again. What was he doing?

"He's…not here, Thanassis." Dui also didn't seem to care as his dick felt your soft, delightful pussy squeeze him.

"Dui!" Even your squeals of protest that someone was here didn't seem to stop the normally modest god.

"But I think I found something more interesting. The reincarnated goddess, I see."  As the door swung shut, Thanassis sauntered towards your intertwined, bare bodies. Your skin tingled under his very attentive gaze. This man was, even more than Teorus, a walking ball of pheromones.

"Get out." Huedhaut panted amidst your moans at the feel of his hips jerking against yours.

"Maybe you should ask the human for her opinion, hm? They like that sort of thing." With a devilish grin, Thanassis waved his hand and his garments faded away, with his hair falling loose from its previous braid. Even though he was so smug about it, he did look very…enticing. He was at half-mast, too.

"Tell him to get out." Dui coaxed you as his impatient hands grabbed your thighs and guided you down towards him again.

Between moans and whimpers, you found it hard to lie. Your body was on fire with arousal and saliva tricked down your lips. "I think he's a jerk but…c-could he stay?"

That had the two younger gods pause. You flushed even more as they looked at you.

"Humans are so lovable and honest." Thanassis' deep, baritone laugh sent shivers down your spine, his jewel-colored eyes dancing with delight. He knew that a piece of you still felt like something was missing. "Besides, it's clear you haven't given her all of what she wants."

Now Dui and Huedhaut had their guard up as irritation flashed through their faces.

"That's not true…I'm satisfied." You protested. But you could feel your lovers studying you carefully.

"I wouldn't be here if you were. Besides, I can teach you as well." Thanassis, perhaps due to experience, could tell that you were far more adventurous than you'd been given credit.

You stopped talking when you saw his thick red cock in front of you. Your tongue ached, ached to stuff that grotesque monster in your mouth. Huedhaut and Dui weren't idiots, and they could definitely feel the multiple spasms from your body around their aching erections. There was no question that you desired the god in front of you.

"So?" The blonde man's voice was lilting, like a cat toying with a mouse.

"Yes." Even you were surprised at how fast you'd agreed to him. The man was a walking sex ad. Though you thought yourself stronger, currently you were nakedly sandwiched between two handsome gods and near the height of arousal.

With a pleased smile, Thanassis pushed his hefty balls against your nose, eliciting a gasp from you. He smelt of musk, and you nuzzled into him eagerly. Your probing nose pressed against his skin, inhaling the scent that left your pussy throbbing even while it hugged Dui.

Neither of the two gods dissuaded you because both were very curious what you wanted. Their eyes took in the sight of your mouth running lightly against the underside of his shaft. Your tongue made slow stroking motions and while it was fairly pleasant for Thanassis, this wasn't what the both of you wanted.

"No, no. You have to show them what you want. Open wide." With an exasperated smile, Thanassis gave an order and you obeyed. His large hands wrapped around the back of your head. As your tongue stretched out in your mouth, he slid his wet head against the bumps on your tongue and plunged deep into your throat.

His entire length was fully inside you before you'd realized what had happened. When you did, your throat instinctively started to clamp up, to fight him back, your hands frantically scratching against your thighs. Thanassis enjoyed the panic in your eyes, his body acting on pure instinct to dominate. His thrusts were harsh and brutal as he used your mouth, overflowing with saliva and cum, for pure pleasure.

You were swimming in an internal struggle between modesty and base need. Though his strength frightened you, you felt yourself tipping towards the unknown.

"Be a good girl. Submit." The blonde man's voice was gentle. His hands gripped you head like a vice while his hips violently shoved into your mouth.

"Y-You're hurting her." Dui managed to speak, but he could see that even while you struggled, your hands were starting to push the god's firm buttocks closer to you.

Your moans were deep as your modest restraint broke for Thanassis, and your throat revealed its hunger, inviting him further in. He held you like an anchor amongst the sea, the waves of pain and pleasure threatening to wipe out your thoughts. You simply concentrated on holding on. On yielding to him.

Thanassis' teal eyes were dark with lust - he'd done this before with other goddesses, but none of them ever had been so free as you were. They became obsessed with him as some sort of ideal lover and sought to bind him. You simply wanted the pinnacle of pleasure and he was your vessel. Regular humans were too fragile - in fact, the only reason why he suspected you were able to last so long with all those gods was due to your pedigree.

He'd learned about you because he'd heard, through the grapevine, that Teorus had abandoned his previous ways and fully committed to a single woman. Who wouldn't be intrigued? There was only one other than he wanted to break as much as he wanted to break you. And now he'd seen two other gods devoting themselves to you? His curiosity had to be satiated.

Your throat was really delightful, the muscles twitching and grinding against his needy cock. He gazed at your eyes closed in bliss, his cock steadily hardening at the sensations you were giving him. He felt some solidarity with you, like the two of you shared a yearning that couldn’t be caged.

This new stranger to your body was so big, so _dominant_ , that you felt yourself bending to his will and yours. The saliva and cum running down your chin was  indistinguishable as he ran through your throat at a rapid, filthy pace. Every single noise you could make with his meaty cock in your mouth, you did.

Arousal and annoyance battled each other as Huedhaut watched Thanassis and you. The need of his aching cock won out as he slammed himself deep the walls twitching uncontrollably. You screamed again as you felt Dui sheathe himself inside your slick, drooling pussy, and the three gods filled you completely.

Chaotic euphoria whirled in your mind, sending you to dizzying heights.  You were succumbing, succumbing closer to raw instinct. You felt Thanassis tighten in the next moment, and his seed flood straight into your awaiting core. You swallowed every bit you could, as if not wanting even a drop to spill past the entrance where you were joined. Huedhaut and Dui followed suit shortly after.

"I'm back-" It was then that you heard the familiar voice of the room's owner awaiting his return.

Teorus had expected that the two gods would be there, but the third was the last person he'd expected to see. And you were drinking his father's seed with a look of absolute ecstasy. An indescribable torrent of emotions poured through him.  "What the hell are you doing?"

It was then that you realized someone had walked into the room. You wanted to tear your head away, but Thanassis' grip kept you in place.

"Teorus, how kind of you to join us." Thanassis' voice had the barest hint of disarray, but it remained calm and light.

"Let go of her." Teorus' voice was steeled in anger, his eyes glaring in hate.

The older blonde looked down at your mortified face before releasing his hold with a sigh. With a pop, his dick slid out, strings of swallowed cum spilling all over your chin despite previous efforts. Teorus' mouth gaped open at the state you were in. Your chest, awash with white, was heaving with the afterglow of the passion you'd just received.

"Teorus…you're back." You whispered, not knowing what else to say. How did one explain sleeping with the father of her lover to him?

"How was it, dear?" Thanassis' voice called for your attention, and you guided it back to him. A rapid blush spread across your face. You'd be so unchained…beyond your wildest dreams. Seeing your flustered reaction, his teal eyes were tinged with pride and satisfaction. You were as adorable as the rumors said. He couldn't wait to experience more of you.

"What the hell are you doing here, Thanassis?"

"I was looking for you, but then I found someone calling for my urgent attention."

"Whatever, get out. She's mine." Teorus strode quickly to your side to grab your arm and pull you towards him, but the firm hand on your other wrist stopped him.

"Now, now. It's not nice to treat a lady that way."

Teorus was frustrated at this moment, because on his way here, he'd already gotten himself pretty damn hard and was ready to jump into your waiting arms. The fact that suddenly he had to deal with his father had put a dampener on things.

"I'm…I'm sorry Teorus." You whispered, trying to do your best to show him that you cared.

"I'm not mad at you," the younger blonde assured you. "It's his fault."

"No, I chose to give myself to him. Sorry." You shook your head - the responsibility and decision had been yours. Thanassis had only offered. You suspected he would've backed off had you given him a firm 'no'.

Teorus stared at you with a disbelieving expression, but then he looked away.

"You're not satisfied yet, are you?" Thanassis tugged you away from his son's grip and leaned down to kiss your forehead gently. You shivered at his touch.

"Fine." Teorus' face was filled with a firm resolve as he glared at his father. He hated Thanassis for luring you into his ways. But it was his fault that he'd failed to keep the God of Time away from you. He didn't think it was your responsibility. "I'm staying."

"Should I stay?" Huedhaut was asking you, but you shook your head firmly at him.

"It's alright, both Teo and Dui are here. Feel free to go wash up." You tipped your mouth up to kiss his cheek gently and his worry softened into a smile. In one snap of his fingers, the navy-haired god disappeared from the room.

You looked down as a pair of hands from underneath grabbed you and Dui got up with a fierce grin on his face. Shadow Dui also hadn't had enough, and Dui perhaps thought he'd be better able to protect you with Thanassis.

"Miss me?" The dual persona whispered against your ear.

"Always." You sank your mouth against his, tongues roughly intertwining amidst his satisfied sigh. Your body was already starting to get excited again - were you getting used to it somehow? Or did that part of you already exist from the start?

 Teorus and Thanassis watched the two of you. Teorus mouth folded into a pout and he grabbed your wrist again when you came up for air.

"I took a shower and I'm clean now. Happy?"

"Thank you, Teorus." You laughed and ruffled his hair, giggling at his protest. Teorus couldn't ever get mad at you, but his pout remained. He got up and rubbed his dick against your mouth.

"Do it to me too, what you did to him." You gasped in mock playfulness and kissed the tip of his hardened length. You paused, looking down at your lower half that was awash in thick white liquid. Teorus followed your gaze.

"I'm all dirty you know." You looked back at him, being aroused at the sight of your body being covered in so much proof of their love.

"I want you to dirty me." The younger blonde peered down at you through long eyelashes with a seductive purr. Your stomach flip-flopped in anticipation.

"My, my. What a naughty girl, forgetting me." Like his own son, Thanassis was not to be outdone by the way he crawled under your body. Seeing those magnetic teal eyes, you climbed on top of him. He hummed gently as he rubbed his still-hard length along your pulsing and hungry slit. You gasped at the following his thick head pressing against your lower mouth.

Shadow Dui was as impatient as ever, for all the warning he gave was a pause of three seconds before his length slid past your abused, swollen asshole. You moaned, already forgetting what to complain about, your shivering body solely focused on the man inside of you. Thanassis grabbed your thighs and angled himself in so that he'd slide right into your open pussy each time your hips drove down. He was evidentially a master at this, since never had both your dripping holes felt more stuffed with cock at the same time.

You whimpered and  moaned so hard your breasts shook with the strength of your shudders. Teorus, not pleased to see his father having gotten inside you before he did, quickly grabbed your face as you and guided himself in. He closed his eyes on reflex as he felt your warm, tight and submissive throat take him. You hungrily swallowed every inch of his delectable length into your thoroughly lubricated throat.

Thanassis' hands tightened upon you and each time you sank into him felt deeper and deeper than the last. Shadow Dui's grip on you was not to be underestimated as well, since he slammed into you with a ferocity that left you gasping around Teorus' thick erection.

This time, three of you tumbled rather rapidly over the cliff into pleasure. Mouth stained with Teorus, you nearly passed out as Thanassis continued to harshly force himself into your pussy, over and over again even while you climaxed and hit the limit of your sensitivity. High pitched moans filled the air, all of them yours. When you were sure you could take no more, Thanassis thrust his hips up into yours and reached his own orgasm, filling the tightest corners of your body with his heady milk.

When you were able to see straight again, much less think straight, you felt his teal eyes on you.

"Really an insatiable creature…" Thanassis was still incredibly amused by your ever persistent stamina.

In time, Dui departed for his own shower with some wheedling and convincing from you. He departed reluctantly, but there was still a pile of work to finish before dinner. Plus, Teorus would never leave you alone with his father.

It was when you were shuddering that you caught Teorus' gaze on your completely messed up half. You were getting ever wetter under his intense gaze.

You sensed something shifting in the air when his father stood up to glance at the younger blonde.

"We're finally alone."

For a moment, Teorus seemed to shiver, before he glared at the God of Time, full of hate.

"We're done now. Leave."

Thanassis chuckled, and moved towards the younger god. Your senses were alerted when you saw Teorus tense up, his angry eyes stabbing into the man approaching him. You didn't exactly know the source of his disagreement, but it was obvious your lover was upset.

"You really aren't an honest boy." You couldn't help feeling that something was off when Thanassis' arm snatched out to pull his son into his chest. Teorus struggled fiercely against him and his hands dug into the arms binding his back.

"Go to hell." He tried to elbow the god behind him, but Thanassis' hold on him was too strong and their bodies were still slippery with sweat from before.

"Is it because we've never had an audience before?"

Your mouth fell open as Thanassis' mouth bit into Teorus and the younger blonde moaned. His golden eyes were watery with pain but the sound he made was anything but. His struggles were weakening as he squirmed against his father's firm pecs.  He could feel those strong hands wander up towards his chest. Teorus' gasped as he felt his father's tongue on his neck again.

"If you love her, we’ll show her your weak spots." The younger man's body shivered as he felt Thanassis' hands roughly pinch his perky pink nipples. He shuddered as he felt calloused skin on his delicate bundle of nerves. The stimulation was enough to weaken his resolve.

"S-Stop it…"

"You have such a cute chest." With a murmur, the teal-eyed man squeezed on his son's chest hard, while continuing to rub and pinch their rosy peaks. Teorus squeezed his eyes shut at the pain, his face flushing with embarrassment and arousal.

"D-Don’t - ah!" Unaware, the younger man was already rubbing himself against the older god. Thanassis' arm returned to his waist as the God of Time ground his stiffening erection against the curve of his ass.

Teorus could feel himself hardening again. His body was familiar with the sparks of pleasure that surfaced skin to skin with the man he hated most. It felt even more wrong and exciting as he felt your astonished and lazer-like gaze on his body.  His bruised nipples throbbed at your open admiration.

 _Holy fatherfucking angels_ …the sight was so hot it burned itself into your memory. You watched as the teal-eyed man played with Teorus' body so roughly his reddened nipples gradually swelled, the way his own cock twitched hard with each cry from his lips.

"My son here…is like you. He craves to be touched."

"N-No…" Teorus could feel himself lose with each bite, with each caress, with each stroke down his body. His body twitched and he let out a hiss as a firm hand yanked his erection. The stupid man was always so rough…too rough. Tears gathered at the edge of his eyes. He felt so ashamed to be like this in front of you…but it also felt so good…

"You crave to be broken. And I crave to break you." Thanassis locked his teal gaze on you when he thrust into his own son with stained cum from other gods. The younger god screamed at the intensity, like his soul was about to fly away. Teorus' eyes were glassy as his knees buckled and a thick cock surged inside his tight, hot folds. His rosebud clenched in confusion around the thick piece of meat buried past it. It was all Teorus could do to steady himself by grabbing the forearms pinning his hips in place.

A trail of ejaculate trickled its way past your open mouth as you watched Teorus receive his own father. Thanassis continued to hump deeper and deeper inside him, his mouth slanted against the tender flesh of the younger man's bite-covered neck. You watched Teorus' trembling form as his protests started to change. 

"Stop…"

"No…no more…"

"I can't…"

" _Please."_

It took one word to shake you to the core. You witnessed as Teorus fell apart. In time, his drooling mouth formed prayers as his hips pushed against the anchor of Thanssis' grip. His honey gaze was blind with pleasure.

" _Please. Please. Please."_

" _More…more please."_

You could see Thanassis' eyes flutter shut too in a rare show of vulnerability. He was savoring each and every thrust into that unbelievably tight, forbidden hole. It was as if it was in that moment that father and son were on the same wavelength. Your pussy pulsed at the sight of unbridled dedication, an intimacy so sinful it became pure.

You licked your lips at the sight, feeling left out. Coincidentally' Teorus' knees happened to give out the same time, his father letting gravity guide until the intertwined men were crouched down by you. Thanassis raised his eyes to meet your gaze as you lay down on the ground, opening up your glistening pelvis to their view.

Teorus gaze sharpened when it landed on you.  He knew what you wanted and his cock twitched in anticipation. Thanassis mounting him, grinding against his prostate, was pure torture for his twitching cock that longed to find a home. You were close enough to kiss him, cum on your lips as his tongue slid into your mouth. You moaned at the flavor of your combined passions.

"Please." When you parted, you only uttered one word. Thanassis only paused for barely enough time for Teorus to sheathe himself inside of you, and the both of you let out a low moan at him finally getting what he wanted. You writhed under Teorus as you felt his cock grow inside of you, his gasps high and breathy as his oversensitive prostate was massaged by a thick cock at the same time.

Teorus was trying to stay afloat as the feel of both you and his father made his body shiver in depraved delight. He wasn't supposed to be so happy that you'd accepted even the shameful parts of him so easily, but to his surprise, there was a no limit to your acceptance. It was what led his friends to fall in love with you as well.

He could feel himself getting close and he squeezed himself as deep into your slimy inner walls as he could get. Screaming your name, his ass shook as the orgasm rocked his body. The hot liquid and the sight of his flushed face in between you and his father was enough for you walls to tightly spasm. You hit the ether, the void of pleasure from which you didn't want to leave.

Teorus let out a low groan of surrender at his father's final push inside him, his name on Thanassis’ lips. The honey-eyed man was so spent, lying between the two of you that he enjoyed the sensation of filling and being filled. You tapped him when you felt your body start to numb under his weight.

"Sorry…" The blonde man crawled out from between the two of you with unsteady hands. His seed spilled out of you, covering Thanassis' knees. Thanassis was definitely breathing harder in the wake of this round. But he still wasn't satisfied.

Being the gentleman he was, he let both you and Teorus catch your breath. You were surprised when he smothered your mouth with his.

"You still owe me one more." Thanassis had figured out the order in which you let the other gods have you. And now he wanted the rest of his turn.

And holy hell, you definitely weren't able to refuse, seeing how animalistic he'd been with his own kin. Your ass quivered in anticipation.

He chuckled as you scrambled towards him. Thanassis liked a willing partner, especially one as charming and eager as you. "I want you on your knees."

"Hold on, he was in my ass." Teorus reminded you, remembering the fit you'd thrown.

"He's going in my ass after yours, it's fine." You explained matter-of-fact.

Thanassis was as rough with you as he was with his own son. Even though you'd already been well-drenched with the cum of four other gods, you hissed at the feeling of him entering you. Gods, he was so _thick_. Your ass squeezed him like an enamored lover. Thanassis enjoyed the tight harshness of his son's walls, but he was equally aroused by your pliant, willing body submitting itself to him.

Your mind was only focused on climbing that mountain of arousal with the older god when you felt a slimy appendage stroke up from your soaked inner thighs. Your eyes flew open.

"What…?" You whimpered as the tongue scraped the sensitive outer rim of your swollen and bruised labia and a pair of hands grab your plump rear. You felt a nose nuzzle adoringly against your overstimulated clit, the friction causing your thighs to tremble.

"He has a lovely mouth. I trained him for the longest time, after all." Thanassis chuckled.

Teorus was working in languid, soft strokes, kissing along the edge of your furry mound. His teeth nibbled your labia and his tongue lapped up the white honey spilling between those lips.

You sobbed as the bumpy appendage snaked inside you with each of Thanassis' thrusts and _licked_. You loved that tongue. You were never going to let Teorus' mouth out from under you.

"Teorus…" The needy whimpers and shaking of your body against him was all the encouragement he needed. Teorus sucked and nibbled your overworked flesh. He drank down all the cum left from the previous gods. Aigonorus, Huedhaut, Dui, his father, and him. He swallowed the sticky white trails that flooded out of you with each rough lick.

Thanassis, sensing you were close, picked up his pace. You felt better than the women he'd had before, and he wanted to make sure you felt the same way about him. His thick cock speed up along the sensitive walls of your anal lining and you continued to cry out in lust. All too soon, you were close again. Between Teorus' wicked mouth and the piston that his father wielded deep inside of you, your body collapsed into one explosive orgasm. You saw pure white.

The three of you lay in a heap with flushed, panting, and sweaty bodies. Thanassis wrapped his body close to the two of you. Teal eyes admired his own handiwork. Teorus scooted in to cling his hands to your cum-covered body. He didn't care if you were filthy, he just wanted to be close to you.

In half an hour, the three of you would make your way to his bathroom and repeat the dance anew.

 

* * *

 


End file.
